Trainees, Pranks, & Angry Reapers
by Mai Koujo Onmyoji of Dreams
Summary: What would happen if the older shinigami gave the graduating trainees a free for all prank day. Well this is what happens when my OC Allie is one of these trainees and decides to pull her pranks. Just a short little fic that is mainly for fun. XD (is a oneshot unless more is wanted)


I was watching prank videos and this just came to me. It may not be hat good but I just had to get it out of my head. Is a oneshot unless more is wanted.

* * *

My plan is full-proof and just plain hilarious, well for me anyways it will be. I think to myself as I put the final touches on the pranks for my senpai's . This year the graduating trainees were given free rain to pull pranks on anyone they want at dispatch. As long as it doesn't cause any serious harm to the person or damage anything your free to do it. Who am I you may ask well I am Allie Jones or AJ for short. I have long waist length brown hair and the typical shinigami yellow-green eyes. My reaper outfit consists of a hoodie jacket that is black with purple sleeves and pockets, under the hoodie is a silver tanktop that says skull queen in red cursive letters, black skinny jeans with a few tares in them and red thigh high converse sneakers. My glasses are on a silver chain hanging around my neck, the frame of my glasses are squared and thin painted a dark crimson with a little gear on the arms.

"That should do it, now to just sit back and wait." I whisper to myself taking a seat on top one of the many desks in the room. My prank is simple but oh so funny at the same time. I have set up cameras to get every possible angle of the room, each one pointed at one of the pranks I set up and set to send the video footage directly to my computer. I got up at least 5 hours earlier than usual just to make sure I could prank everyone on my list. The first prank is set up in one of the only actual office rooms for this department, it is childish but I know the man will absolutely hate it. The second is for one of the desks lined up against the wall, the desk its self is fine and seems to be just as the person left it, but when it comes to the chair... you'll just have to wait and see. The last prank will have to wait until the other two have sprung. I keep the main part for the last prank safely hidden in my hoodie. I hear the sound of my first victim walking towards me and smile.

"Miss. Jones." he says is his usual monotone voice before heading into the room labeled William T. Spears. The door closes behind him and I start counting down on my fingers starting from 10. Eric and Alan have walked into the office area now and look at me with raised brows. Eric sits down at the desk I am sitting on top of and Alan at the one to the left of his. Just as I put down my last finger William storms out of the his office. He rushes over to me and glares daggers down at me, I just smile and give a little wave to him. I turn my attention back to the doorway that leads to the hall as prank victim number two shows up.

"Morning." he says with a yawn and running a hand through his already messy two toned hair. I smile at him hopping down from Eric's desk and walking to the door. I smile even wider when he finally gets to his desk and sits down. Completely oblivious to what he just got himself into, well onto if you want to be literally correct.

"Morning Ronald senpai~" I say in a sickly sweet tone before turning back to the door and pulling out my final prank. "And you all know I have permission to do this, so no stopping me okay~" I say as I tape the thin clear plastic over the door completely. I then step back pulling out my last video camera and turning it on. It's not long before I hear the sound of heels echoing down the halls, the always late redhead running to try and make it on time.

"Gooo~ood Morrnn-!" He gets cut off as he runs right into the plastic wrap and is sent flying backwards. He lands on the floor with a loud yelp and sends a confused look towards the door. He then sees me on the opposite side of said door and puts two and two together. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" he yells pulling out his chainsaw and lunging at me. I just giggle and easily dodge him and head for one of the windows. I open it and step up onto the ledge and turn back to face the angry reapers.

"Your the ones who agreed to a free for all prank day~" I singsong putting my hood up and laughing shockingly close to the way my mentor does. I point a long purple nail at Ronald and smile evily. Holding up a small now empty white container and singing it side to side then throwing it to Alan. "And senpai it'll wear off...eventually!" With that I jump out the window giggling all the way down. Once my feet touch the ground I make a portal back to my home. I take one last look towards the window I came through, smiling when I hear Ronald's angry screams.

* * *

Back in the dispatch office Will is trying desperately to reorganize all of his belongings. His desk had been turned upside down along with every other piece of furniture. And all of his paperwork had been put into the wrong files, and the walls had been painted a bright orange and yellow strip pattern. Somehow his scythe has been attached to the ceiling, how the girl got his scythe no one will ever know. This may not seem like a very terrible prank to others but for William, it is one of the worst things someone could Will is dealing with the disorder in his office the others are trying to get Ronald out of his desk chair. The reason for this is simple... he is glued to the chair.

"Will someone please think of some way to get me off of this!" Ronald yells slamming his head on the desk and crying anime tears.

"We could cut you out of your pants..." Grell suggest in a serious tone as he reapplies his makeup that was ruined by the plastic wrap. "I swear when I see that girl again she is going to get it!"

"Well she had a point we did ask for it by letting them have a prank day." Eric says leaning back in his chair and looking at Alan who is reading over the glues instructions.

"It says that it will come off with hot water on skin and a mixture of hot water and baby oil for cloth." Alan says showing the bottle to Ronald.

"This is not going to end well..." Ronald grumbles as he is literally wheeled off to the buildings shower rooms. "Sutcliff senpai I think i will join you in hunting her down tomorrow."

"Count me in as well."Will states passing the angered reapers to go and get someone to repaint his office.

During all this where am I you ask? I am sitting at home editing all the footage I got of the pranks. And getting ready to upload all of them to the website I made just for this event, only the reapers that graduated this year have the code to get on it. All of us picked which of our senpai's we wanted to prank and set to it, all agreeing to record them and put them on the site as soon as we could. And that is exactly what I did, at precisely 12:48 pm on 9/1/2013 a amsh up video of Will, Ronald and Grell hit the internet.

"Well that was fun... I wonder what they will do for revenge." I say to myself before heading to bed. The sweet feeling of a days worth of good pranks sending me softly to sleep.


End file.
